


Drabble: Happy Birthday, Gregor.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor's birthday present from the Cetagandans is a unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Happy Birthday, Gregor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor, the Cetagandan ambassador gave him a pet unicorn_.

"We can't let him keep it," Simon says desperately as Gregor pets the shining creature with rapt, worshipful attention. "Who knows what the Cetagandans did to it? We shouldn't even be letting him _touch_ it."

"It's a horse with a mutation-- a horn on it, Simon," Aral says. "According to your biological report."

Simon looks stubborn. "And sometimes I'm wrong. You can't let him keep this."

"He's six, try telling him he can't." Aral frowns. "This is the first time I've seen him smile in months."

Gregor looks up as they approach, grinning widely. "Her name is Dorca," he says.


End file.
